Everyone Has Secrets-PLEASE SOMEONE REVIEW
by cbk56-1999
Summary: You'll have to read to find out. PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK


Taylor had gone to her room and tried her hardest to sleep the rest of the night but she was so excited that she found out who she was that she didn't end up going back to sleep until 6:00AM.  
  
11:00AM  
  
"Taylor! If you want to go shopping with us you have to get up now! We're leaving at 12:00!" Isabel yelled through the closed door. 'What! It's 11?' Taylor thought to herself. "I'll be right out." 'I've never slept this late before. Usually my mom makes me get up at 7 I can't believe I actually slept this late.' She thought as she grabbed her only other good pair of cloths to change into. She threw them on and grabbed a hairbrush and headed towards the bathroom. "Ya know you still have time to take a shower." "A shower?" Taylor looked at Isabel in disbelief. "Yea, even if you take long ones I'm sure you have enough time." "You mean I'm allowed to take a shower when ever I want?" She asked again in disbelief. "Yea, Why? Did the house you were in have certain times when you could take showers and when you couldn't?" "Well...no but my mom only let me take them on certain days." Isabel was just about to ask her what days they were when her mom interrupted her. "Ok, Taylor hurry up and do your hair then come down for breakfast." Taylor nodded and walked into the bathroom. "Isabel? Can you come down stairs with me I need to talk to you." "Sure Mom" she said as she followed her down. "I don't think we should ask her any personal questions yet. She seems like she's from a broken home and I think if we asked her about it now then she would feel uncomfortable around us." Mrs. Evans explained. "Do you think she was abused?" Isabel was starting to sound worried. "I don't know I'm going to look into her records and see if it says anything about her being abused." Taylor started to run down the stairs at that point, scaring both Isabel and Mrs. Evans. Then it seemed as if she retreated into a shell when she asked in a voice that was barely audible "Could I have some breakfast?" She closed her eyes when she asked that. Mrs. Evans was studying her 'Why does she seem to close her eyes every time she asks for something.' "Well Taylor what do you want Pancakes, Eggs, cereal?" "I can have any of those things?" she asked, again sounding amazed. "Yup what ever you want." "Could I have pancakes?" Mrs. Evans nodded her head and told Taylor and Isabel to sit down at the table. 'Wow!" Taylor thought, 'I haven't had pancakes since I was eight or nine.' "So Taylor, Got any ideas on what kinda clothes you want?" Isabel asked. "I don't have a clue." "Well," Isabel asked, "Are you like a sporty type or a fashion queen type or like a preppy type?" "Ummm..." Taylor thought for a minute. "I guess I'm kind of the sporty type." "Ok then I think I'll know where you'll want to go. Even though I've never been that type of person I still know a good place to shop for those kinds of cloths." "Do you play sports in school Taylor?" Asked Mrs. Evans joining in on the conversation. "Yea I play field hockey, basketball, and I race." "Oh you mean in track." "No actually I race with bikes its kinda a school mountain biking/racing team. My school was the only other school in this area that had one. But I heard that your high school," she said pointing to Isabel, "is starting one up this year." "Yea I heard something about that." Said Mrs. Evans. "I went to a home and school meeting and they were explaining about that. Max and Isabel have never been interested in sports so I wasn't really paying attention when the were talking about those things but I do remember hearing something about a bike racing team." Mrs. Evans gave Taylor a plate of pancakes and handed her the syrup and butter.   
  
"How does that work really? Is it like track, everyone has different events to compete in. "No not at all. There is just one race. And each team is allowed to have seven racers. Our coach usually kept a few people that he isn't going to let race just so they could practice with us and get better for next year. I raced though." "You did? What was your usual time?" Isabel wondered if she was any good. "Umm...well, we would race about 5 miles so my time is usually about 17-18 minutes." "Really?? That's only about 3 1/2 minutes for every mile. What are the usual times for people your age?" Taylor smiled shyly "Umm...about anywhere between 25-28 minutes." Mrs. Evans and Isabel looked amazed. "You beat everyone by that much?" "No, I beat the freshman teams by that much. I usually race with the Varsity teams." "What are their usual times?" Mrs. Evans was amazed at what she was hearing. "Umm...about the same as mine maybe a few seconds more." "So your fourteen and beating 17 and 18 year olds???" Isabel could not believe what she was hearing. Taylor kind of looked uncomfortable. "I don't really like to talk about stuff I'm good at my mom always told me that I shouldn't talk about myself, it's rude." Mrs. Evans looked a little sympathetic "I'm sorry, I should have realized you might be uncomfortable talking about this stuff."  
She got up and said that they should get going. Isabel agreed and they all walked towards the car. Taylor was getting excited she didn't go shopping often.   
  
  
  
  
10 MINUTES LATER  
  
Isabel led them both into a store that she thought Taylor would like. "Ok Taylor, see anything that you would like to buy?" "You mean I can pick out my own cloths? Whatever I want?" She looked at Mrs. Evans like she was nuts. "Sure you can." Mrs. Evans was starting to get the idea here. Her mother obviously ran her life. 'She probably didn't even let her go to the bathroom without permission.' She thought to her self in a joking way not really believing it. But really that wasn't too far from the truth.  
  
  
  
OK I would like to say that I don't know anything about Bike races. I don't know how far people race or what times are for it. I made all of that up. I don't even know if they have teams like that for high schools. They certainly don't have anything like that in my school.  
  
Also I know that this chapter was a little weird but you'll find out why later on in the story. 


End file.
